Enuma Elish : King In The World
by Kouheii
Summary: Kepada dewa yang terhormat, apa kami dimata kalian? Apa keberadaan kami bagi kalian? Kalian merampas apa yang kami miliki, kalian merampas kehidupan kami. Aku tidak akan diam dengan semua itu, aku akan naik diantara kalian dan membawa manusia diatas ketingian itu sendiri /Remake


" **Kalian manusia bukanlah dari mereka, bapak-bapak para dewa. Bukan pula dari mereka sumber-sumber kehidupan, bacalah."**

Mata merah darah itu tampak bergetar kesakitan, ia terkadang berteriak minta tolong akan rasa sakit itu. Air mata yang jatuh melewati pipinya, isak tangis itu seakan menjadi nyanyian yang menghibur ketiga sosok humanoid dihadapannya.

" _ **Wah, engkau sudah jatuh dari langit, hai Bintang Timur, putera Fajar, engkau sudah dipecahkan dan jatuh ke bumi, hai yang mengalahkan bangsa-bangsa! /**_ _ **'Êykh Nâfaletâ Misyâmayim Hêylêy Ben-Syâkhar Nigeda'etâ Lâ'ârets Khõlêsy 'Al-Gõyim.**_ _"_

"Hentikan!"

Anak itu berteriak dihadapan mereka, dan selagi kata-kata itu terus menusuk indra pendengarannya. Ia berusaha berdiri dan menantang ketiga sosok itu. Pakaiannya layaknya seorang pangeran besar, membuat dirinya terlihat sangatlah berkharisma, walau ekspresi kesakitan itu sangatlah terlihat begitu jelas diwajahnya.

Dia berjalan sempoyong mendekati mereka, berjalan diatas dua air laut yang saling berdampingan, seolah ada pembatas diantara mereka. Terkadang air itu seakan menariknya kedalam, dan terkadang air itu seakan membawanya kepada ketempat yang tinggi.

" **Kalian yang memiliki keyakinan mampu naik ketinggian, kalian begitu sombong. Seakan sanggup menyamai tuhan. Ingatlah aku, akulah yang melambangkan kutukan bagi mereka yang mencoba menyamai tuhan."**

Langkah kakinya terhenti, saat dia merasakan ada yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya. Ia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Darah itu menyebar dengan cepat, mewarnai dua lautan itu.

Diantara dua lautan itu, beragam aksara seperti terpahat dipermukaannya. Beribu aksara yang sangat berbeda, seolah semua aksara diwaktu yang berbeda dan tempat yang berbeda, tercetak disatu tempat.

Dia kembali jatuh berlutut dengan mata yang terpejam kuat, dia tidak kuat dengan ini semua.

"Apa? Apa yang harus aku baca?"

Pasrah akan keadaan, ia memilih menuruti kemauan mereka. Mata merah itu kembali melihat kedepan, mengabaikan rasa sakit dikepalanya. Yah rasa sakit, rasa sakit akibat beragam informasi, dan rahasia dunia. Semua informasi ini membuat korosi pada jiwa dan mentalnya, dia bahkan hampir rusak dengan itu.

" **Awal dari malapetaka dunia, awal dari kesalahan kalian. Awal dari semua anomali yang ada, bacalah!"**

Anak itu dapat melihat, dari dalam lautan itu. Tujuh prasasti muncul, ketujuhnya sangat besar dan sanggup memuat ribuan baris kata. Semua aksara dilautan itu naik keatas prasasti, bercahaya dan memaksa dirinya untuk membacanya.

Bibirnya mulai membaca aksara diprasasti itu, walau dengan beragam rasa sakit. Bibirnya tampak bergetar, seolah tak sanggup membacanya.

"Ketika di ketinggian, Syâmayim –langit- tidak bernama. (e-nu-ma e-lis ( שָׁמַיִם ) la na-bu-ú šá-ma-mu)."

" Bait suci, rumah para dewa di tempat kudus belum diciptakan."

" Belum ada alang-alang yang tumbuh, belum ada pepohonan yang dijadikan."

"Belum ada batu bata yang dibakar, belum ada tembok bata yang ditegakkan."

"Belum ada rumah yang dibangun, belum ada kota yang didirikan."

"Belum ada kota yang dijadikan, belum ada makhluk yang dirajakan."

"Kota Enlil (Nippur) belum dijadikan, E-Kur belum didirikan."

"Erech belum dijadikan, E-Anna belum didirikan."

"Waktu itu takdir belum ditulis, nasib belum ditetapkan."

"Manusia belum diciptakan, belum ada yang dihambakan."

"Belum ada penyembahan, belum ada perselisihan."

"Belum ada peperangan, dunia masihlah dalam kekacauan penciptaan dunia."

"Bumi dibawahnya belum dikenali, dan langit tidak bernama seperti sebelumnya."

"Belum ada yang mengatur semesta, belum ada penciptaannya."

"Belum ada sungai-sungai, belum ada hamparan pegunungan."

"Jurang dalam dunia bawah belum dijadikan (Ginnungagap), Eridu belum didirikan."

"Belum ada mata air dari sebelas sungai para dewa (Svol, Gunnthra, Fiorm, Fimbulthul, Slidr dan Hrid, Sylg dan Ylg, Vid, Leiptr, dan Gioll), belum ada sumber-sumber kehidupan."

"Bait Kudus, rumah kediaman belum dibangun."

"Hanya hamparan samudra yang luas, dan diantaranya dua laut mengalir berdampingan (Tawar dan Asin)."

"Diantara keduanya, ada batas yang tidak dilampaui masing-masing."

"Semua daratan tertutup air asin, dan air tawar."

"Kekacauan ada dimana-mana, diantara semua samudra."

"Gelap gulita melahirkan Chaos (χάος)."

"Tuhan yang tercipta sendiri, kekacauan lah perlambangannya."

"Apsu, makhluk yang paling tua, adalah leluhur mereka."

"Mummu" Tiammat, yang melahirkan setiap dari mereka semua."

"Menjumpai Chaos, golongan sejenisnya."

"Mereka berunding, Chaos sepakat untuk berdiri diketinggian mereka."

"Samudera bersatu membentuk hamparan luas."

"Mereka bersatu, Ogdoad tercipta."

"Ogdoad itu muncul dari salah satu air."

"Nu yang perkasa muncul dari air tawar, dan Naunet yang jelita dari air asin, tetapi mereka bukanlah diciptakan dari perairan purba."

"Huh dan Hauhet mewakili hamparan air yang tak terbatas."

"Kek dan Kanker personifikasi kegelapan yang ada di dalamnya."

"Amun dan Amaunet mewakili sifatnya yang tersembunyi dan misterius."

"Waktu itu ditengah samudera luas muncul sebuah bentuk seperti palung dalam."

"Waktu itu Eridu diciptakan, dan E-Sagil dijadikan."

"E-Sagil ada ditengah dalam samudera dimana Dewa Luga-Dul-Azaga bertempat tinggal."

"Para dewa Annunaki diciptakan dalam waktu bersamaan."

"Mereka menyatakan keagungan kota suci itu, tempat tinggal sukacita mereka."

"Kedua air bergejolak, Apsu dan Tiammat yang menjadikannya."

"Energi yang membawanya naik kedua tempat."

"Membentuk dan memisahkan dua-duanya untuk pertama kali."

"Muncul Bait suci, yang berbeda dengan E-sagil."

"Tiga dewa muncul dari sana."

"Amenominakanushi (天 御 中 主) terbentuk, itulah penggambarannya."

"Dari tanah yang dipijakinya, dua dewa tercipta."

"Takami Musubi no Mikoto Dan Kami Musubi no Mikoto tercipta."

"Lalu lahir dua dewa lagi, Kuni no toko tachi no kami dan Toyo Kumo nu no Kami Begitulah mereka dipanggil [menurut penggambarannya]."

"Semesta masihlah kacau, Ketika itu belum ada dewa yang paling berkuasa."

"Belum ada nama yang diberikan, belum ada takdir yang digariskan."

"Para dewa muncul di tengah-tengah mereka."

"Dewa Lahkhmu dan Dewi Lakhamu tercipta, begitu mereka dikenali."

"[bersama] mereka tumbuh besar, dan bertambah tinggi."

"Anshar dan Kinshar tercipta, dan juga dewa dewa lainnya."

"Berhari-hari berlalu, tahun-tahun semakin panjang."

"Dewa Anu, putera mereka, setara dengan ayahnya [diciptakan]."

"Dewa Anshar menjadika putera sulungnya Anu menurut gambar dan citranya."

"Dan dewa Anu memperanakkan Nudimmud (Ea, Enki) menurut gambarnya pula."

"Dewa Nudimmud adalah yang pertama diantar leluhurnya."

"Diberkahi dengan hikmat, dia yang bisa berpikir secara bijak, sang pembicara."

"Berlimpah dalam kekuatan melebihi bapanya Anshar yang memperanakkannya."

"Tak memiliki tandingan diantara dewa-dewa, para saudaranya."

"..."

Sepenggal dari Enuma Elish, The Seven Tablets Of Creation. Tablet 1 : 1 – 63 ( _The Beginning Of The Universe_ )

 **Hallo, sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena tidak menepati janji. Saya telah membaca ulang cerita saya. Baik chapter yang sudah di update dan belum di update, dan saya menemukan kerumitan dan ketidakcocokan disana. Jalan ceritanya sangat jauh berbeda dari apa yang saya bayangkan. Itu terjadi sewaktu kami membaca cerita itu sendiri.**

 **Jadi saya putuskan untuk remake cerita ini, maaf saya berbuat kesalahan besar. Membuat cerita sangatlah susah, apa lagi saya kurang ahli dalam membuat cerita. Maafkan saya, saya akan berusaha dan tidak mengulangi kesalahan ini lagi.**

 **Soal tablet penciptaan di cerita ini murni karangan saya. Saya mencoba menggabungkan semua mitologi menjadi satu kesatuan walau itu susah. Yah mengingat semua cerita mitologi itu memiliki kesamaan, baik Mesopotamia, Babylonia, Mesir, atau apapun itu. Kesamaan itu seperti dewa Ea, dewa itu memiliki nama yang berbeda dalam setiap mitologi, tetapi merupakan satu dewa. Namanya** **Nudimmud** **,** **Ea** **, Enki.**

 **Satu lagi, mungkin akan banyak mitologi dan kepercayaan didalam cerita ini, dan mungkin akan membingungkan pembaca. Bahkan cerita rakyat Indonesia pun ada. Jadi harap para pembaca kalau bingung dengan suatu nama, bisa dicari supaya lebih paham, dan aku pun akan menjelaskannya di akhir cerita kalau itu perlu.**

 **Jadi saya akan mengupdate Prolog dulu. Maaf sebesar-besarnya, karena telah mengecewakan kalian. Aku tidak ahli dalam membuat cerita, ini bukan bagian dariku. Aku hanyalah anak teknik yang bukan berasal dari sastrawan yang mampu mengembangkan sebuah cerita yang hebat.**

 **Sampai disini penjelasanku, sampai jumpa.**


End file.
